La primera vez
by NayruOne
Summary: Serie de One-shots sobre Emmett y Rosalie que describen momentos especiales de su relación. El rating puede variar a lo largo del fic, así que las advertencias las haré antes de cada capítulo. EmmettxRosalie
1. 1 La primera vez que nos vimos

**1. La primera vez que nos vimos.**

Primer capítulo del fic.

Está narrado desde el punto de vista de Rosalie, y cuenta sus impresiones y emociones cuando vio a Emmett por primera vez.

¡¡Espero que os guste!!

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen, simplemente los utilizo para dar vida a las ideas de mi loca imaginación._

* * *

No recordaba haberme enfadado así con Edward antes, pero es que simplemente se me hacía insoportable, creyéndose superior por poder leerme la mente y saber como contestar a mis provocaciones un segundo antes de que salieran por mi boca.

Le miré con rabia por última vez instantes antes de saltar por la ventana y echar a correr hacia el bosque.

Creo que Esme me llamó un par de veces, pero estaba demasiado furiosa como para darme la vuelta y responderle con el respeto que ella se merecía, así que opté por seguir corriendo. Ya tendría tiempo para disculparme después.

No recuerdo muy bien cuanto tiempo estuve corriendo, tal vez unos minutos, tal vez unas cuantas horas… Aunque tampoco me preocupó demasiado, ya que con toda una eternidad por delante, ¿qué más daba perder el tiempo corriendo por el bosque y las montañas? Total, a parte de hacer rabiar a Edward, tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Edward… ¡Maldito Edward! Creo que todavía le guardo algo de rencor por no haberse enamorado de mi belleza en cuanto me vio, tanto como cuando era humana, como cuando me convertí en vampiro, seguramente por que no estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres pasaran de mi tan olímpicamente como lo hacía él.

Aunque en el fondo, tampoco me afectaba tanto que Edward no se fijara en mi, porque aunque Carlisle me convirtió para que yo fuera su compañera, nunca lo vi como algo más que un hermano o que un amigo muy cercano.

¿Y qué hacen los hermanos? Pelearse. Por eso me encontraba en ese dichoso bosque en las montañas de Tennessee, porque una vez más, yo había salido perdiendo en nuestras disputas.

Poco a poco, el sol empezó a esconderse en el horizonte, por lo que empecé a andar más despreocupadamente, sin tener que estar pendiente de que los rayos impactaran en mi piel y algún humano pudiera verme.

Humanos… justo acababa de pensar en los humanos cuando un fuerte olor a sangre me llegó acompañado del viento. Inspiré profundamente, disfrutando durante unos instantes del dulce aroma, mientras que sentía como mi garganta comenzaba a arder violentamente, fruto de la sed.

Tardé algunos segundos en reaccionar y reponerme, porque era cierto que el olor a sangre seguía afectándome demasiado, pero también era cierto que mi fuerza de voluntad era mayor que mi sed, y que no iba a ensuciar mi fantástico expediente por una simple tentación de unos segundos.

Llámalo orgullo, llámalo obstinación, llámalo tenacidad, pero no iba a caer tan fácilmente.

Aumenté considerablemente la velocidad, chocándome en mi carrera contra algunas ramas de los árboles, que quedaban destrozadazas a mi paso, sin lograr provocarme el más leve rasguño en mi nívea piel.

El olor a sangre se iba intensificando más y más en dirección a un pequeño claro que había cerca de la cumbre de la montaña. Me detuve de golpe. Volví a inspirar profundamente, asegurándome de que seguía el rastro correcto. Y dudé.

Dudé sobre si iba a ser capaz de contenerme una vez que llegara al lugar correspondiente. Dudé sobre si mi tenacidad iba a ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir la tentación de probar toda esa sangre humana que entraba en ese momento por mis fosas nasales.

Sí, dudé, pero todo el mundo duda, y eso era algo que no iba a echarme para atrás.

Volví a correr de nuevo, a más velocidad aún que antes, si es que eso era posible, y fue cuando empecé a escuchar los primeros gruñidos a lo lejos, por lo que no debía de quedar mucho.

A duras penas conseguía esquivar alguna rama, por lo que mi ropa estaba empezando a romperse por los golpes, aunque tampoco me importaba demasiado en ese momento, lo único que quería era llegar, y llegar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Un gran alarido de dolor se escuchó en varios kilómetros a la redonda. Debía apresurarme, se me acababa el tiempo.

Por un momento creí que incluso había conseguido echar a volar, rompiendo la barrera del sonido y todo lo que encontraba a mi paso, hasta que por fin los árboles empezaron a cesar e irrumpí en un pequeño claro en mitad del bosque.

Por unos eternos segundos me quedé completamente paralizada.

En el centro del claro, un joven forcejeaba con un enorme oso pardo, tratando por todos los medios de sacárselo de encima, mientras que el animal, enfurecido, le propinaba algún que otro zarpazo a lo largo del cuerpo.

El chico en cuestión, estaba bastante herido y perdía sangre a borbotones por las numerosas heridas de su cuerpo, mientras que su rostro reflejaba una mueca de dolor insoportable.

Cuando por fin logré reaccionar de nuevo, me abalancé sobre el oso con furia, lanzándolo al otro lado del claro, donde cayó tras chocar contra el tronco de un árbol.

Cuando el animal logró recuperarse del fuerte impacto, olisqueó el ambiente durante unos segundos, y luego huyo despavorido, probablemente, al darse cuenta de lo que era yo y de lo que podía hacerle.

Cuando me aseguré de que no iba a volver, me di la vuelta y me quedé paralizada de nuevo.

El chico agonizaba en el suelo, y seguramente, nadie podría hacer nada por salvarle.

Me acerqué lentamente hasta él, conteniendo en todo momento la respiración para evitar en lo máximo posible la tentación de la sangre, y me arrodillé a su lado, cerca de su rostro.

Tenía el pelo rizado, corto, y de un color negro intenso. Sus facciones estaban un tanto deformadas, por las muecas que hacía su rostro, pero aún así se podía apreciar claramente su belleza, y unos diminutos hoyuelos a ambos lados de la boca.

Lo miré detenidamente durante algunos segundos más, y creo que si en ese momento hubiera sido humana, mis ojos se abrían llenado de lágrimas al recordar el rostro angelical que estaba viendo reflejado en aquel muchacho.

-- Henry…

De manera autómata, llevé mi mano hasta el rostro del chico, y lo acaricié levemente con la punta de los dedos.

Supongo que sería por la baja temperatura de mi piel, pero en cuanto le rocé, dio un pequeño respingo y abrió los ojos lentamente, tratando de fijar su mirada en mi rostro.

-- ¿E-eres… un… a-ángel? – preguntó él con dificultad. Y en ese momento, uno de los últimos rayos de sol se filtró entre las ramas de los árboles, impactando de lleno sobre mi piel – Sí… si que… lo e-eres… - afirmó instantes antes de quedar inconsciente.

Creo que no lo pensé, porque si lo hubiera pensado probablemente no habría cometido semejante estupidez.

Levante el cuerpo inerte del chico y me lo eché encima de la espalda, intentando tener el máximo cuidado posible para no dañarlo aún más. Acomodé con cuidado su cabeza encima de mi hombro, justo en el hueco de mi cuello, y pasé sus manos por encima de mi pecho, agarrándolas por las muñecas, mientras que sus piernas colgaban a ambos lados de mis caderas.

Me arranqué una de las mangas de la camisa, y con ella le até los tobillos por delante de mi cuerpo, y una vez que comprobé que estaba más o menos estable encima de mí, y que no caería en cuanto empezase a andar, eche a correr con la máxima potencia que me permitieron mis piernas.

Sí definitivamente era una estupidez que un vampiro se esforzara por salvar a un humano. No era lo natural. No era lo lógico. ¿Pero que persona en la familia de Carlisle lo era?

Ya pediría disculpas más tarde a quien tuviera que pedirlas, pero en ese instante lo único que me decía el cerebro era que tenía que salvar a ese chico, no importaba como, pero debía salvarle.

Fui siguiendo el mismo camino que había realizado unas horas atrás, aprovechando todas las ramas que había roto anteriormente para intentar hacer el viaje de vuelta de la manera menos accidentada posible.

Corrí y corrí, sin detenerme, sin pausas, mientras que escuchaba como la respiración de mi acompañante se iba haciendo más y más pesada con el paso de los minutos.

El sol ya se había ocultado casi por completo, por lo que tuve que guiarme más que nunca por mis instintos.

Pasaron al menos un par de horas hasta que empecé a reconocer el bosque de los alrededores de la casa de Carlisle, ya faltaba poco.

-- ¡Edward! – pensé – Edward, ¿me escuchas? Necesito a Carlisle, ¡dile a Carlisle que le necesito!

Seguramente mi hermano ya abría notado mi presencia en los alrededores de la casa, así que empecé a bombardearle con mis pensamientos, porque para estas alturas, ya se habría enterado de todo lo que había pasado en el bosque y de lo que yo tenía pensado hacer.

Cuando llegué a la puerta de la casa, Edward y Carlisle me esperaban en el exterior. La cara de Carlisle expresaba cierta sorpresa al verme aparecer acompañada, por lo que pude deducir que mi hermano no se lo había contado todo.

Miré a Edward, y la negación que hizo con su rostro confirmó mis sospechas.

-- ¡Rose! ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Carlisle – No me digas que no has podido controlarte y le has…

-- ¡No! – le interrumpí – Le encontré en el bosque, le atacó un oso y… y… ¡Sálvale! ¡Necesito que le salves!

Carlisle asintió y me hizo una señal con la cabeza para que entrara en la casa. En el interior, Esme nos esperaba impaciente al lado de la cama, ejerciendo de improvisada enfermera, mientras que Carlisle cogía todo su instrumental médico.

-- Túmbale ahí – me ordenó mi padre. Yo obedecí rápidamente.

-- ¿Qué puedo hacer por él? – pregunté con un hilo de voz.

-- Por ahora nada. Tengo que examinar la gravedad de sus heridas – dijo mientras que se ponía manos a la obra.

Sentí una gran sensación de angustia durante todos los minutos que duró el reconocimiento. Carlisle se movía deprisa, sin decir ni una sola palabra, pero la preocupación no abandonó su rostro ni un solo momento.

Yo no aparté mi mirada del rostro del chico ni un solo instante, ni siquiera cuando Esme me rodeó la cintura con su brazo, en un intento de reconfortarme.

De repente, Carlisle abandonó su trabajo, dejando su estetoscopio en la mesilla de noche que había a un lado de la cama.

-- ¿Y? – inquirí con impaciencia.

-- … Lo siento… no puedo hacer nada…

Abrí los ojos bruscamente, mientras que sentía como si me hubieran clavado una estaca en el pecho.

-- ¿Por-porqué? – musité, mientras que sentía como Esme aumentaba la fuerza de su abrazo.

-- Sus heridas son demasiado graves y ha perdido mucha sangre. Además, tiene un par de costillas rotas. Ya no hay nada más que se pueda hacer por él.

Me quedé en completo silencio, con la mirada fija en su rostro. Su hermoso rostro. Ese rostro que había visto reflejado alguna vez en la carita angelical del pequeño Henry, con su alegría y sus hoyuelos.

Parecía en total tranquilidad, como si solo estuviera durmiendo, en lugar de agonizando, pero periódicamente, unas muecas de dolor se dibujaban momentáneamente en su cara, devolviéndome a la auténtica realidad.

Justo cuando Carlisle estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, lo llamé de nuevo.

-- Carlisle – el aludido se giró levemente – Si que puedes hacer algo… - en ese momento Edward me miró con mala cara, leyendo mis pensamientos.

-- Rosalie, no puedes hacer eso – me recriminó él – La gente debe morir y…

-- ¡Cállate Edward! – le interrumpí molesta – Carlisle, ¡transfórmale!

-- ¿Qué? – musitó él, mientras que Edward daba un pequeño suspiro de fastidio.

-- ¡Transfórmale! ¡Para mí! – insistí - ¡Lo quiero para mí!

Carlisle se quedó mirándome durante unos segundos, con una expresión dubitativa en su rostro.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación, mientras que de fondo se podía escuchar la respiración dificultosa del chico.

-- Por favor… - le rogué de nuevo.

-- … ¿Estás segura? – habló por fin.

-- Completamente.

-- … Está bien… Que así sea.

Carlisle retrocedió sobre sus pasos y se aproximó hasta la cama donde reposaba el muchacho. Lo destapó e inspiró profundamente, e instantes después se lanzó sobre su cuello.

El cuerpo del chico dio un fuerte respingo cuando los dientes de Carlisle se clavaron en su piel, pero eso no fue nada comparado con el pequeño alarido que emitió cuando Carlisle también le mordió en las muñecas y en los tobillos, como había echo conmigo en el pasado, para distribuir mejor la ponzoña.

.

.

Los siguientes tres días fueron especialmente duros. El muchacho se revolvía en la cama, emitiendo algún pequeño gemido de vez en cuando, mientras que su cuerpo iba cambiando lentamente, empezando por su color, su temperatura o su apariencia física, y terminando en el instante en que su corazón dejo de latir para siempre.

Yo no me moví de su lado durante todo el proceso, y me mantuve alerta, observando todas sus reacciones.

La mañana del cuarto día, el chico comenzó a moverse, estirándose de forma similar a un gato, y poco a poco fue despertándose del que sería su último sueño.

Fue abriendo sus ojos de forma pesada y lenta, hasta que sentí que su mirada volvía a enfocarse en mi rostro.

-- Hola – lo saludé.

-- Hola – contestó él – Tú… eres el ángel de la otra vez, ¿no? – no contesté nada, simplemente le sonreí dulcemente.

-- Me llamó Rosalie, Rosalie Hale - dije mientras que le tendía la mano.

-- Yo soy Emmett, Emmett McCarty.

.

.

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado!!

Y bueno, ya saben, cualquier cosa, denle al Go! porque los reviews son limpios ecológicos y biodegradables!! xDD

::..Saludos..::


	2. 2 La primera vez que nos besamos

**2. La primera vez que nos besamos.**

Hola de nuevo!! ^-^

En esta ocasión, el capitulo está narrado por Emmett, y bueno, creo que el título lo dice todo, ¿no? xD

¡¡Espero que les guste!!

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen!!

* * *

Llevábamos ya un tiempo establecidos a las afueras de un pueblecito diminuto, bueno, más concretamente, en un bosque oscuro en mitad de la nada cerca de un pueblecito diminuto.

No conocía demasiado bien el pueblo, ya que por mi condición de neófito, aún no podía estar demasiado tiempo al lado de un humano sin lanzarme a por su sangre, pero por lo que Edward y los demás me habían contado, era un lugar pequeño, de pocos habitantes, y no salía casi nunca el sol, por lo que podíamos campar a nuestras anchas sin temor a ser descubiertos.

La verdad es que mi expediente como neófito tampoco estaba del todo mal, era bastante mejor que el de Edward, algo pero que el de Esme y no tenía comparación con el de Rosalie y el de Carlisle… Pero de todas formas, el expediente Emmett era aceptable; cuatro personas en mis seis primeros meses de "vida".

Seguramente cualquier otro vampiro en mi lugar estaría bastante orgulloso, ya que sufrir la sed y resistirse a ella era algo muy difícil, pero a pesar de eso, había una única persona que no me había ni felicitado ni regañado por esto. Mi ángel. Rose.

Su actitud era un quebradero constante de cabeza, ya que no lograba comprender porque le había pedido a Carlisle mi transformación para luego pasar de mí, como si no existiera.

Nada más despertar, y los días siguientes a mi conversión, nuestra relación fue bastante cordial, hablábamos, reíamos… No se, lo típico, pero todo empezó a empeorar con el paso de los días.

Cuando llevaba más o menos un mes formando parte de los Cullen, ocurrió mi primera recaída.

Estaba cazando por el bosque, cuando de repente, un hombre de unos cuarenta años se cruzó en mi camino. Creo que era un cazador, aunque no estoy seguro, porque antes de que pudiera reaccionar y ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, el hombre estaba muerto en el suelo, y mis ojos volvían a ser de color borgoña de nuevo.

Cuando volví a casa, les conté lo ocurrido a Carlisle y Esme, les pedí disculpas a todos por haber cedido, y prometí controlarme más la próxima vez. Mis padres y mi hermano me perdonaron sin rechistar, pero ella no.

Desde ese momento, Rosalie se volvió mucho más distante conmigo, no hablaba, no se relacionaba, y no me miraba más de tres segundos seguidos cuando sabía que la estaba observando.

Me estaba volviendo loco.

Pero lo que más me dolía era el motivo por el que me trataba de esa manera. Culpabilidad, egoísmo. Eso es lo que ella sentía. Porque cada vez que me miraba se culpaba por haberme convertido en un monstruo chupasangre, o por lo menos eso es lo que me dijo Edward tras colarse en su mente.

Ese mañana nos tocaba salir a cazar, y aunque al principio se negó a acompañarnos, al final Rosalie accedió a ir conmigo y con Ed al bosque.

El ambiente no podía ser más tenso. Rose me esquivaba todo el rato, fingiendo no escucharme cuando hablaba, mientras que Edward bufaba una y otra vez, tratando de no escuchar nuestros pensamientos y centrarse en la caza.

Después de una hora, Rosalie nos dejó a atrás, momento que aprovechó Edward para hablar conmigo.

-- Tienes que hacer algo – me dijo mi hermano con cara de pocos amigos. Cómo si fuera tan fácil… - Me da igual que sea difícil, pero no aguanto a Rosalie ni un día más – contestó antes de que pudiera abrir la boca.

-- A mi no me culpes – me defendí – Yo intento hablar con ella, pero pasa de mí.

-- ¡Pues oblígala a hablar contigo! Ya no se donde meterme para que no me bombardee con sus pensamientos todo el santo día – se quejó Edward poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-- Vamos, no puede ser tan terrible – le dije no muy convencido.

-- Aún no conoces a Rosalie…

Iba a contestarle de nuevo, pero entonces, la mujer de la discordia volvió a hacer aparición ante nosotros.

-- ¿Queréis daros prisa? – preguntó Rose – Me gustaría volver a casa antes del anochecer.

-- Si, ya vamos – contesté, pero como siempre, volvió a ignorarme.

Empezamos a correr de nuevo, y gracias a las capacidades de Edward, conseguimos arrinconar rápidamente a nuestras presas, ya que mi hermano podía anticiparse a nuestros movimientos y de esta manera era mucho más fácil coordinarnos en el ataque.

Cuándo dimos por finalizada la caza, llegó el momento de regresar a casa.

En esta ocasión, era Edward el que iba algo más adelantado que el resto. Eso era algo que me fastidiaba bastante, porque aunque yo pudiera doblar la fuerza que tenía mi hermano, nunca hasta ahora había conseguido igualarle en velocidad, y eso era algo que mellaba bastante mi orgullo de deportista competitivo.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, Ed había desaparecido definitivamente de mi vista, dejándonos a Rose y a mi atrás, tratando de correr más rápido en un intento algo estúpido de alcanzarle.

La verdad, es que si no es porque estaba completamente seguro de que Edward no podía meterse en mi mente y hablarme, habría jurado que antes de irse me había dicho que ese era el momento, que no lo dejara pasar más, y yo, cómo buen estúpido, decidí hacerle caso a las voces de mi cabeza.

-- ¡Detente! – grité mientras que me paraba en seco. Rose se paró apenas unos metros delante de mí.

-- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ella con una leve agitación en la voz. Probablemente la había asustado.

-- No nada, es que…

-- ¿Pues entonces para que gritas? – me interrumpió un tanto molesta.

-- No lo se… – perfecto Emmett, perfecto.

Rosalie emitió un pequeño bufido y se dio la vuelta, dándome la espalda, preparada para volver a correr.

-- ¡Espera! – exclamé mientras que de un salto me planté delante suya, cortándole el paso – Esto… tenemos que hablar.

Mi ángel se cruzó de brazos, resoplando con fastidio, mientras que con un leve movimiento de cabeza, se apartó un mechón de pelo que se había cruzado en su rostro.

-- Rose… yo… - respiré profundamente, aunque fuera por inercia – Necesito saber que es lo que te pasa.

Ella no contestó, simplemente se limitó a bajar la mirada hacia el suelo.

-- Rose, respóndeme, por favor.

-- Emmett… yo… lo siento – dijo al fin ella, aunque en un tono de voz tan bajo que me costó trabajo escucharla - …Siento haberte hecho esto…

-- Rose no te…

-- ¡No! – me interrumpió de nuevo - ¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¿Es que no entiendes que ahora eres un monstruo por mi culpa? ¿¡Por mi egoísmo!?

-- Sabes que eso no es verdad – le dije, y de verdad lo sentía así. Para mí, Rose era mi ángel, no un castigo.

-- Por mi culpa serás un engendro chupasangre por el resto de la eternidad…

-- Me da igual – ella levantó sus ojos hasta posarlos sobre los míos – Me da igual ser un monstruo hasta el fin de mis días si puedo estar contigo.

-- Pero Emmett…

-- ¡Deja ya de una vez por todas de culparte! Si estoy aquí ahora mismo es gracias a ti, gracias a lo que hiciste por mi. Me da igual si ahora tengo que alimentarme de sangre o no puedo salir a la luz del sol, simplemente no me importa, ¿y quieres saber porque? Por ti… Porque te tengo a ti.

Tras mi pequeño discursito me quedé en el más absoluto silencio. Podía sentir como los nervios recorrían por primera vez mi cuerpo desde hacía bastante tiempo, porque yo acababa de darle la vuelta a todas mis cartas, y en este momento, si Rosalie me rechazaba, no sabría que movimiento hacer después.

Los minutos siguieron pasando lentamente. Rose no había hecho ni el más leve movimiento, es más, su pecho había dejado de subir y bajar lentamente, por lo que pude deducir que se había olvidado completamente de respirar.

De repente, ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, y sus ojos dorados volvieron a encontrarse con los míos.

-- ¿Rose? – musité.

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, se acercó hasta a mí, y tras mantenerme la mirada unos segundos más, posó sus labios sobre los míos.

Al principio me quedé completamente estático. No me esperaba esa reacción por su parte. Pero cuando por fin pude retomar el control de mi cuerpo, comencé a mover suavemente mis labios contra los suyos.

El beso fue dulce al principio, pero con el paso de los minutos, todos nuestros sentimientos fueron saliendo; furia, pasión, amor, lujuria, desesperación, miedo, felicidad… Todo concentrado en una única acción.

Rodeé con mis brazos su cintura, acercándola aún más a mi cuerpo, con el miedo de que se fuera a escapar en cualquier momento, pero todas mis dudas se disiparon cuando ella pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, jugueteando con mi pelo.

Seguimos besándonos durante algunos segundos más, hasta que Rosalie cortó el beso suavemente, recargando su cabeza en mi hombro.

-- Te quiero – le susurré sin dejar de abrazarla.

-- Yo también.

Y volvimos a besarnos como si fuera nuestra primera y última oportunidad para hacerlo.

* * *

Hasta aquí el segundo One-shot!! *o*

Bueno, espero no haberme pasado demasiado con el azucar (xk creo que el capi quedó muy muy muy dulce... ¬¬)

Espero sus Reviews!! Y MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE COMENTARON!!


	3. 3 La primera vez que hicimos el amor

**3. La primera vez que hicimos el amor.**

Bueno, a pesar de lo que el título les pueda llegar a parecer, **no hay lemmon** en este capi, porque he intentado centrarlo más en los sentimientos de los personajes.

Hay alguna leve insinuación pero no hay nada explícito.

* * *

El capítulo estará narrado desde ambos puntos de vista, Rosalie y Emmett.

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

No recuerdo con exactitud como habíamos llegado a ese punto. La habitación desordenada, nuestra ropa que caía rápidamente al suelo, acompañada de leves jadeos y suspiros y un par de muebles rotos en un mal golpe.

Aunque la explicación era bastante simple. Dos vampiros adultos, solos, enamorados, y aunque me fastidiara reconocerlo, congelados eternamente en la etapa adolescente.

No había más explicación que esa.

Esa mañana habíamos decidido salir de caza, más que nada por Emmett, porque se había quedado un poco alterado después de nuestro pequeño encontronazo con los licántropos en los alrededores de nuestra nueva residencia.

Y es que habíamos vuelto a mudarnos, a petición de Carlisle, a un pequeño pueblo de Washintong, Forks.

Hasta ahí todo bien, pero cual fue nuestra sorpresa al encontrarnos con una manada de chuchos en los alrededores del bosque que rodeaba nuestra casa.

Discutimos con ellos, y Emmett, Edward y yo nos habríamos encargado de darles una buena paliza si no es porque Carlisle se empeñó en dialogar con su líder para llegar a un acuerdo con ellos.

Pero en fin... aunque el tema había quedado zanjado, la furia y la impotencia se resistían a abandonar el cuerpo de Emmett, así que decidí proponerle una salida anticipada a cazar.

La verdad es que no podía negarlo. Desde la llegada de Emmett a la familia, hacía un año más o menos, todo había mejorado bastante para mí.

Sus ojos poco a poco habían ido abandonando ese color rojo intenso que caracterizaba a los neonatos, para irse tornando de un dorado brillante, como los míos, y también había logrado vencer casi por completo su necesidad de sangre humana.

Con solo una sonrisa suya, una mirada o simplemente su presencia, lograba despertar un huracán de sensaciones desconocidas para mí hasta ahora.

Amor, según decía Esme.

**Emmett POV**

Visualización. Tiempo en espera. Silencio. Un buen salto. Un buen golpe. Comida servida.

Era mi tercer oso del día.

Después de acabar con el animal, busqué con la mirada a Rose, que me esperaba con la espalda recostada en un árbol no muy lejano.

Tenía la mirada perdida, en cielo, y el ceño levemente fruncido, como si estuviera reflexionando sobre uno de los grandes misterios del universo.

— ¿En que piensas?—le pregunté mientras que me acercaba a ella.

— ¿Eh?—musitó. Sus ojos dorados se clavaron en los míos—Nada importante.

—Pues estabas muy concentrada para no tener importancia… —repliqué mientras que me cruzaba de brazos, fingiendo enfado. Rose emitió una pequeña carcajada y después me dio un corto beso en los labios, por lo que me vi obligado a perdonarla.

— ¿Volvemos ya?—preguntó ella.

— En realidad me gustaría dar un paseo… No se… Creo que mis nervios aún no están del todo calmados.

Y era verdad. Porque el no haber podido patearle el trasero a esa panda de perros sarnosos me había dejado bastante alterado.

Pero bueno… Carlisle era ahora mi padre, y un buen hijo siempre tiene que obedecer a su padre, así que si él me había dicho que no atacáramos a los licántropos, yo no haría lo contrario.

Rosalie me cogió de la mano y echamos a andar por el bosque, sin ningún punto de destino fijo al que llegar, simplemente era caminar por caminar, como cuando éramos humanos.

A mi la verdad me daba igual, porque yo estaba muy contento con mi nueva vida, pero sabía que a ella le hacía feliz realizar cualquier tipo de actividad que le acercara a su humanidad perdida, y si mi ángel era feliz así, yo también.

**Rosalie POV**

Caminamos cogidos de la mano durante horas, hablando sobre lo primero que se nos ocurría, por más estúpido que pudiera llegar a ser.

En ocasiones pensaba en la envidia que despertaría en todo el mundo si estuviera en Ronchester, con Emmett paseando a mi lado, pero una simple sonrisa suya me hacía olvidar todos mis pensamientos y concentrarme solo en él.

Solos él y yo. Era mi nueva razón por la que vivir. Mi única razón.

— Oye Rose—me llamó, sacándome de mis pensamientos de nuevo— ¿Te hace una carrerita hasta casa?—preguntó mientras que señalaba con la cabeza al edificio que se empezaba a divisar a lo lejos.

Le miré con una sonrisa ladeada mientras que soltaba una pequeña carcajada. ¿Con que quería competir? Pues yo le daría competición.

— Uno…—susurré yo.

— Dos…—añadió él.

— ¡Tres!—exclamé un instante antes de que los dos comenzásemos a correr a toda velocidad.

Sentía el aire golpeándome duramente en el rostro, mientras que esquivaba rápidamente todos los obstáculos que podían interponerse en mi camino, pero con lo que no conté fue con que las ramas de un árbol se fueran a quedar enganchadas en mi pelo, pegándome un fuerte tirón en el cuero cabelludo.

**Emmett POV**

Por fin algo de acción después de tanto paseito.

Eché a correr con todas mis ganas, pero no habíamos avanzado ni doscientos metros cuando noté que Rosalie no me seguía, y eso no era normal, ya que generalmente me costaba bastante más dejarla atrás.

Me detuve en seco… Pero… ¿Y si se trataba de una trampa para ganarme? Observé mi alrededor durante unos segundos, tratando de encontrarla entre los matorrales y arbustos cercanos, sin conseguir resultado alguno.

Al final decidí arriesgarme y volví al lugar de salida, con los cinco sentidos alerta por si Rose intentaba hacerme alguna jugarreta, pero cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a mi ángel enganchada en un árbol.

No pude evitar reprimir una fuerte carcajada que me sacudió de arriba a bajo, mientras que Rose me miraba con muy mala cara, sin dejar la tarea de liberar su cabello de las ramas.

— ¿¡De que te ríes!?—Preguntó molesta— ¡Yo no le veo el chiste!

— Tendrías que verte en este momento…—dije entre carcajadas.

Me quedé contemplándola durante algunos segundos. El pelo revuelto, enredado en las ramitas más finas del árbol. Tenía el ceño firmemente fruncido, con una mueca bastante fea de desagrado en el rostro, pero que a pesar de todo, la hacía ver linda.

Sus ojos de un brillante color dorado me miraban suplicantes, pidiéndome de forma silenciosa que la ayudara a deshacerse de su enredo, porque como siempre, Rosalie Hale era demasiado orgullosa como para pedir socorro cuándo tenía un problema.

Y más cuando era un problema tan sumamente estúpido como ese.

— Anda, déjame a mi—dije al fin tras dejar de reírme.

Me acerqué hasta su posición, y llevé mis manos hasta su pelo, tratando de libelarlo de su prisión.

Comencé a desenredar sus mechones suavemente, tratando de ser lo más delicado posible, y la verdad, aún no se muy bien en que momento fue que empecé a acariciarle el cuello.

Una suave brisa comenzó a mecerle el pelo, una vez que sus bucles dorados quedaron libres del árbol, y un mechón se le colocó en mitad de la cara.

Deslicé mi mano desde su nuca hasta su rostro, y le coloqué el mechón detrás de la oreja, no sin antes delinear todo su rostro con la yema de los dedos.

Nuestros ojos volvieron a encontrarse, y por la mirada de Rosalie, pude deducir que ya se le había pasado el enfado conmigo.

Ella bajó un momento la cabeza hacía el suelo, y cuando volvió a mirarme, unió sus labios con los míos brusca y apasionadamente.

**Rosalie POV**

Por un momento, de verdad consideré el largarme del dichoso bosque y alejarme de los malditos árboles, y sobre todo, retirarle la palabra a Emmett durante varios días por burlarse de mí, pero cuándo sentí sus manos en mi pelo y en mi cuello, el mal humor empezó a abandonarme por momentos.

Retiré mi mirada momentáneamente de sus ojos dorados y aunque me habían enseñado que eso no era de señoritas distinguidas, me lancé sobre él, devorando sus labios, en un fuerte impulso que me recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Por supuesto, él me correspondió con la misma pasión, afianzando sus manos en mi cadera, y estrechándome fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

Esa acción me contentó bastante y engrosó un poco más mi ya hinchada vanidad, porque siempre era muy alagante que un hombre como lo era Emmett quedara totalmente rendido ante tu belleza.

Decidí darme un pequeño gusto personal, y justo cuando el beso estaba llegando a su parte más interesante, empujé fuertemente a Emmett contra el árbol que teníamos en frente, alejándolo de mí, y eché a correr hacia casa, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisita traviesa.

— ¡Ahí te quedas perdedor! —le dije. Le escuché maldecir tras de mi, pero en pocos segundos ya le tenía corriendo a mi lado.

— Lo siento nena, pero la carrera aún no ha terminado.

Emmett apretó aún más la velocidad, por lo que tuve que emplearme a fondo para que no me dejara muy atrás.

En pocos minutos nos plantamos en frente de la casa, y si no ocurría un milagro, Emmett volvería a ganar de nuevo.

No si yo podía evitarlo.

— ¡Ah!—grité a la vez que me dejaba caer en el suelo de manera dramática. Mi oso se detuvo de golpe. El plan empezaba a funcionar— ¡Mi pie! Creo que me lo he torcido—exclamé mientras que ponía todo mi talento en simular dolor.

— ¿¡Estás bien!? ¿Te duele mucho? —Me preguntó Emmett mientras que se agachaba a mi lado—Déjame ver.

Se puso a toquetearme el pie, quitándome la sandalia y palpándome con cuidado la zona de la supuesta lesión, mientras que yo actuaba lo mejor que podía, tratando de reprimir la risa. ¡Que inocente era!

Se veía adorable haciendo de médico, y por un momento hasta me dio pena concluir mi plan, pero una carrera es una carrera, y no me iba a permitir perder.

**Emmett POV**

Antes de que pudiera verlo venir, una fuerte patada impactó sobre mi rostro, lanzándome de nuevo contra un árbol bastante alejado.

— ¿¡Pero que haces!?—le reclamé a Rosalie.

—Pero mira que eres tonto—me respondió ella mientras que echaba a correr de nuevo— ¡Te recuerdo que los vampiros no podemos lesionarnos!

Si. Definitivamente era idiota. Y lo peor de todo es que con ese truco tan estúpido, Rosalie acababa de entrar en la casa antes que yo, y, probablemente, me estaría esperando sentada en el sillón del salón, preparada para burlarse de mí durante los próximos tres meses.

Pero eso no se iba a quedar así. Ella habría ganado la carrera, pero ya se me ocurriría algo para salir beneficiado.

Eché a correr y en pocos segundos llegué a casa. Había dos notas pegadas en la puerta, una de Esme y Carlisle y otra de Ed, avisando de que no volverían hasta por la noche.

Entre en el salón y me senté al lado de Rose, tratando de ignorarla en lo máximo posible, como si no me importara su victoria de hacía unos segundos.

—... Emmett…—me llamó ella— ¿Te has enfadado?

— No.

— Te has enfadado—esta vez era una afirmación— ¡Vamos! Solo era un juego.

No respondí nada, simplemente me limité a girar la cabeza en la dirección opuesta a donde ella se encontraba.

—Vamos, Emmett… prometo no volverlo a hacer—me dijo de forma melosa, mientras que se acercaba lentamente hacia mí— ¿Me perdonas?

Vaya pregunta, sobre todo viniendo de ella. ¿Cómo no iba a perdonarla? Pero nunca estaba de más el hacerme un poco de rogar.

— ¿Y por qué debería de hacerlo? —pregunté mientras que sonreía de medio lado.

— ¿Por mi? —respondió mientras que se acercaba un poco más hasta donde yo estaba sentado.

— ¿Y que me darías a cambio si lo hago?

La sala se quedó en silencio. Rose me miraba con sus ojos dorados clavados sobre los míos, y con una pequeña sonrisa pícara en el rostro, mientras que jugueteaba sensualmente con uno de los mechones de su cabello.

— ¿Qué te parece algo como esto?

Y dicho lo dicho, se abalanzó sobre mis labios.

**Rosalie POV**

No pude reprimirme por más tiempo. Antes de dejarle tiempo de contestar a mi descaradísima insinuación, le besé como nunca lo había echo hasta ahora, dejándole tumbado en el sillón, debajo de mi.

Las caricias y los besos se intercalaban a una velocidad espasmódica, probablemente imposible de ver para el ojo humano, pero perfectamente perceptibles para el cuerpo de un vampiro.

Sus manos recorrían mi espalda y mi cadera de arriba abajo, con ansia, mientras que sus labios se apoderaban de los míos con la misma intensidad.

Por primera vez desde que estábamos juntos, la situación se estaba calentando más que de costumbre, y además, por primera vez desde que estábamos juntos, nos habíamos quedado completamente solos en casa, sin la perenne compañía de Edward.

Entonces fue cuando el miedo me asaltó. Algunas imágenes de la noche de mi transformación empezaron a colarse en mi cabeza. Royce, sus amigos, el asfalto donde me quedé tirada después de que esos desgraciados me violaran…

Y en un autorreflejo, le di un pequeño empujón a Emmett, apartándole un poco de mí.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—No… no puedo…— susurré mientras que me deslizaba hasta el otro extremo del sillón.

—Pero… ¿por qué? Todo estaba yendo bien—dijo Emmett con una mueca bastante visible de confusión en su rostro— ¿He hecho algo malo?

—No eres tú… Soy yo… Es que he empezado a recordar cosas y…—le expliqué mientras que me frotaba el brazo con fuerza, como queriéndome arrancar esos recuerdos de la piel—Me he puesto un poco nerviosa—sin querer, se me quebró la voz al pronunciar la última palabra.

—No pasa nada—me dijo tiernamente mientras que se acercaba hasta mí y me rodeaba con sus brazos—Tenemos toda la eternidad para hacer esto, no tiene por qué ser ahora si no quieres…

— ¡Pero si quiero!—le interrumpí—Quiero hacerlo… y quiero que sea ahora…

Esta vez fue Emmett el que me besó, pero de una manera más dulce y delicada que hacía unos minutos atrás, y aunque durante los primeros segundos las dudas y los recuerdos volvieron a asaltar mi cabeza, no tardé demasiado en corresponderle.

No recuerdo con exactitud como habíamos llegado a ese punto. La habitación desordenada, nuestra ropa que caía rápidamente al suelo, acompañada de leves jadeos y suspiros y un par de muebles rotos en un mal golpe.

Aunque la explicación era bastante simple. Dos vampiros adultos, solos, enamorados, y aunque me fastidiara reconocerlo, congelados eternamente en la etapa adolescente.

No había más explicación que esa.

Al girar para colocarme encima de Emmett, caímos del sillón al suelo, pero eso no impidió que nuestra ropa siguiera desapareciendo entre caricias furtivas y apasionados besos por todo el cuerpo.

**Emmett POV**

En estos momentos agradecí más que nunca el ser un vampiro, porque creo que no habría podido soportar si hubiera tenido que abandonar durante un instante los labios de Rosalie para respirar.

Recorrí todo su cuerpo con mis manos, sin dejar de besarla ni un segundo, mientras que íbamos girando por la moqueta del salón, golpeando, e incluso rompiendo, algunos muebles de la sala en el proceso. Pero no me importó, nada me importaba en ese momento. Solo ella. Solo nosotros.

Lentamente, disfrutando del momento, le retiré a Rosalie la última prenda que la cubría de la desnudez, mientras que ella hacía lo propio conmigo.

La miré a los ojos durante unos segundos, tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos.

— ¿Estas segura? —le susurré al oído, mientras que depositaba un par de besos en su cuello.

Ella no respondió, simplemente se limitó a besarme en los labios de nuevo, mientras que empujaba suavemente su cuerpo contra el mío, arqueando levemente la espalda sobre el suelo. Lo tomé como un si.

Giramos un par de veces más por el suelo, rompiendo otro mueble más en el proceso, y cuando nos quedamos parados, con su cuerpo debajo del mío de nuevo, llevé mis manos hasta sus rodillas y comencé a abrir sus piernas lentamente.

—Te quiero…—le susurré antes de perder la conciencia por completo.

Los siguientes acontecimientos quedaron grabados de forma borrosa en mi mente. Solo recuerdo los besos, las caricias en lugares del cuerpo que escandalizarían a cualquiera, las embestidas furiosas que llenaron de lujuria toda la casa. Los gemidos, simples suspiros al principio y auténticos alaridos al final.

Y cuando pensaba que nada podía mejorar lo que estaba ocurriendo, llegó la explosión de placer que convulsionó nuestros cuerpos.

Me dejé caer el lado de mi ángel, aunque para nada estaba cansado, y ella se recostó sobre mi pecho.

—Ha sido alucinante—le dije mientras que me ponía los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

—Si… no ha estado mal… Si no fuese porque Esme nos va a echar una buena bronca…

— ¿Por qué? Ya somos mayorcitos para hacer esto, seguro que lo comprenderá.

—No me refería a eso—dijo Rose mientras que se reía—Mira a tu alrededor.

Y estoy seguro de que en ese momento, si hubiese sido humano, mi cara se habría empezado a poner de color azul, al ver el salón de la residencia Cullen completamente destrozado, con varios muebles rotos y numerosos objetos tirados por el suelo.

—Mierda…—alcancé a murmurar mientras que escuchaba el motor de un coche entrando en el garaje. Mamá enfadada era muy peligrosa.

.

.

.

* * *

Tomatazos?? Alagos?? Amenazas de muerte?? Cualquier cosa, pulsen el botoncito verde!! xDD

Bueno, la verdad el capi no me acaba de convencer del todo, pero bueno... Tengo pensado hacer un lemmon un poco más adelante, pero aún no lo tengo muy claro... xDD

--------------------------------------

Tambien me gustaría informarles de que se admiten sugerencias para futuros one-shots del fic (siempre y cuando sean "primeras veces" de la vida de Rose y Emmett!!)

**::..Saludos..::**


	4. 4 La primera vez que nos casamos

**4. La primera vez que nos casamos.**

**

* * *

.  
**

¿Vestido? Perfecto.

¿Peinado? Cada pelo exactamente en el lugar que le corresponde.

¿Maquillaje? Resaltando la mirada y endulzando los rasgos.

¿Respiración? Tranquila y apacible.

¿Pulso? Inexistente.

Y es que era la decimoquinta vez que volvía a mirarme en el espejo, buscando alguna pequeña imperfección que corregir.

Esme estaba sentada en la cama, mirándome dulcemente, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, tratando de transmitirme algo de tranquilidad.

Y es que nunca la eternidad me había parecido tan larga como en ese momento.

Volví a llevarme la punta de los dedos a las muñecas, tratando de buscarme el pulso acelerado, pero a los pocos segundos desistí enfurruñada, recordando que nunca más volvería a sentir la sensación de tener el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

—Cielo… ¿por qué no te sientas?—me sugirió Esme con una gran sonrisa.

—Si… tal vez debería hacerlo…—murmuré no muy convencida mientras que me sentaba a su lado.

Pero a los pocos segundos volví a levantarme enfadada, mientras que me mordía el labio inferior con impaciencia.

Casi de forma inconsciente, comencé a andar en círculos por la habitación, alisándome de nuevo las arrugas inexistentes del vestido, hasta que Esme me detuvo, agarrándome del brazo.

—Rose, cielo, cálmate.

—No puedo—admití al fin.

Llevaba casi dos semanas ocultando a todo el mundo mi estado de nervios, porque me fastidiaba el hecho de que Carlisle, Esme, Edward y el propio Emmett supieran que la petición de matrimonio había logrado derretirme por completo.

Rosalie Hale nunca se arrastraría por un hombre. Ni siquiera el día de su boda.

Pero claro, todo cambia cuando estás encerrada en una habitación con tu madre a media hora de entrar en la iglesia.

—Cuando me casé con Carlisle—empezó a hablar Esme, sacándome de mis pensamientos—pensé que no podría soportar la espera antes de entrar a la iglesia. Creo que estaba incluso más nerviosa que tú.

— ¿Y que hiciste?—pregunté mientras que volvía a sentarme a su lado.

—Edward tuvo que emplearse a fondo—dijo mientras que se reía suavemente.

Creo que en ese momento tuve que hacer alguna mueca extraña, porque Esme comenzó a reír con más fuerza.

—Edward fue el padrino de la boda, porque en ese tiempo se hacía pasar por mi hermano—me explicó mi madre—Él se encontraba exactamente en la misma situación en la que estoy yo ahora contigo.

—No me imagino a Edward consolando novias histéricas…—murmuré.

—Bueno, novias histéricas no… pero a su madre estresada sí—dijo Esme mientras que me sonreía dulcemente.

No pude evitar reírme yo también, aunque no sabía muy bien si era por la situación o por los nervios, que se me iban acumulando en la boca del estómago.

—Anda, ven aquí—me dijo mamá mientras que me agarraba de la mano y me sentaba frente al espejo de la habitación.

Esme comenzó a retocarme el peinado, supongo que en un intento de suavizarme la espera. Con los dedos, me empezó a rizar y a colocar los bucles dorados que caían por mi espalda, mientras que con la otra mano se encargaba de recolocarme las flores que me adornaban el cabello.

Luego cogió una pequeña caja de maquillaje, y volvió a espolvorearme el rostro y a pintarme una sombra rosácea en los párpados.

—Estás preciosa cielo.

Y no dije nada, porque era verdad. En ese momento me costaba imaginarme que pudiera existir alguien con más belleza que la mía en ese momento. Ni Edward, ni Carlisle, ni Emmett, ni siquiera la propia Esme, que se veía reluciente y hermosa, podía compararse conmigo en esos instantes.

Y sonreí. Sonreí como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía.

Mi madre me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, mientras que me devolvía la sonrisa, y en ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación.

— ¿Si?—contestó Esme con voz cristalina.

—Ya es la hora—respondió Edward al otro lado de la puerta.

—Ya vamos.

En ese momento, si mi corazón pudiera haber latido, estoy completamente segura de que se me habría salido del pecho. Emití un diminuto gemido, mientras que me ponía en pie de forma brusca.

Esme me arregló por última vez el pelo y el rostro, para luego centrarse en mi vestido.

Era un vestido precioso, completamente blanco, bastante sencillo, sin demasiados arreglos, de tirantes y que dejaba gran parte de mi espalda al descubierto.

La cola del vestido no era excesivamente larga, solo lo estrictamente necesario, y todo iba acompañado por un par de afilados zapatos de tacón blancos y un collar con el escudo de la familia Cullen grabado en él.

— ¿Preparada?—preguntó Esme mientras que abría la puerta del cuarto.

—…Si…—respondí tras expulsar una gran cantidad de aire.

Las dos andamos por un pequeño pasillo, con una gran puerta al fondo, y tras ella, mi futuro marido. Esme me entregó el ramo de flores justo antes de entrar a la capilla para ocupar su puesto, junto al novio, mientras que Carlisle se acercaba a mí con una gran sonrisa.

—Estás preciosa Rose—no le respondí, simplemente me limité a sonreírle— ¿Vamos?

Yo asentí. Carlisle me ofreció el brazo, y me agarré a él como si se me fuera la vida en ello, al tiempo que empezábamos a caminar hacia el interior de la capilla.

Una suave melodía comenzó a sonar de fondo, y creo que pude reconocerla como una de las muchas composiciones a piano de Edward.

Lógicamente, y debido a nuestra condición de vampiros, los únicos invitados a la ceremonia éramos Emmett, Esme, Edward, Carlisle y yo, además del párroco que nos iba a casar, por supuesto.

Esme y Carlisle habían accedido a ser nuestros padrinos de boda, y Edward iba a figurar como testigo del enlace.

Casi sin darme cuenta, el pasillo que me separaba del altar había desaparecido. Subí un pequeño escalón agarrada todavía al brazo de Carlisle, y por primera vez en lo que llevaba de día, me encontré con los ojos dorados de Emmett, que me observaban fijamente.

Su indumentaria constaba de un esmoquin negro y una camisa blanca, bastante similar a los trajes de mi padre y mi hermano, pero el hecho de que fuese Emmett el que lo llevaba puesto, le daba un toque especial que no habían conseguido ninguno de los mencionados anteriormente.

Emmett me sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo, logrando que yo también le dedicara una sonrisa bastante estúpida, pero en ese momento no me importó en absoluto.

Carlisle y Esme se posicionaron a nuestro lado, unos pasos por detrás de nosotros, y Edward se colocó en el lado opuesto al de nuestros padres.

Con una pequeña señal de cabeza de Emmett, el párroco dio comienzo a la ceremonia.

—Estamos hoy aquí reunidos para celebrar el sagrado sacramento del matrimonio, para unir en la unión divina del señor a Rosalie y a Emmett—habló el cura.

Y estoy segura de que si en ese momento hubiera podido llorar, seguramente las lágrimas habrían surcado libremente mis mejillas. Porque con esas palabras, daba comienzo uno de mis mayores sueños, un sueño que había dado por perdido la terrible noche en la que Carlisle me transformó en vampiro, la ilusión de encontrar a alguien que me quisiera no solo por mi físico, sino también por lo que yo era como persona. Y por fin había llegado el día en el que ese sueño se haría realidad.

De repente me di la vuelta bruscamente, buscando a Edward con la mirada, porque tal y como mi orgullo me indicaba, lo último que quería era empezar a poner cara de enamorada estúpida, y que Emmett o mis padres pudieran darse cuenta de mis pensamientos.

Mi hermano negó con la cabeza, indicándome que mi expresión se había mantenido neutral en todo momento.

Suspiré profundamente antes de volver a dirigir mi mirada al frente, no sin antes escuchar una imperceptible sonrisita burlona. ¡Maldito Edward! ¡Sal de mi mente! Y otra vez su maldita sonrisa.

Decidí ignorarle, y volví a prestar mi atención a las palabras del párroco, aunque mi buena voluntad no duró demasiado.

Habían pasado ya, aproximadamente, unos quince minutos, y el anciano seguía hablando, leyendo algunos párrafos de la Biblia que tenía ante sus ojos, mientras que todos los miembros de la familia le escuchaban atentamente, tratando de no perderse ningún detalle.

Sin embargo, yo me encontraba ansiosa, incapaz de prestar la más mínima atención, deseando que el tiempo pasara lo más rápido posible, para largarme de allí con Emmett cuanto antes.

Le miré de reojo, empezando por su corto cabello rizado, peinado a conciencia para la ocasión, hasta llegar lentamente a sus ojos, que estaban fijos al frente, con una expresión serena bastante extraña en él.

Le apreté la mano ligeramente, y me sorprendió bastante cuando, sin voltear a verme, me acarició suavemente el interior del antebrazo con la punta de los dedos, logrando que me relajara durante algunos minutos.

De repente, el párroco cerró su Biblia tras pronunciar unas palabras, y tuvo que ser algo importante, porque todos voltearon a vernos, incluido el propio Emmett, que clavó su mirada dorada en la mía, sonriéndome cálidamente.

Miré de nuevo a Edward, y el muy inútil volvió a reírse al comprobar que no había escuchado ni una sola palabra del anciano y que estaba completamente perdida.

Empecé a dedicarle una serie de "cariñosos" insultos mentales, hasta que el parecer, mi hermanito se cansó de escucharme, y tras poner los ojos en blanco, se tocó discretamente un anillo que llevaba en la mano izquierda.

Eso era. Los anillos.

Volví a mirar Emmett rápidamente, y apenas unos segundos después, Carlisle se acercó hasta nuestra posición, sacando una pequeña caja del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Intercambiamos las alianzas y pronunciamos nuestros votos, mientras que de fondo podía escuchar unos leves gemidos, procedentes de una emocionada Esme.

—Emmett—habló de nuevo el párroco— ¿aceptas a Rosalie como tu legítima esposa durante toda la eternidad?

Días antes, habíamos pedido el cambio de "hasta que la muerte os separe" por "toda la eternidad", ya que, paradójicamente, la muerte poco podría hacer para separarnos.

—Si, acepto.

—Y tú, Rosalie, ¿aceptas a Emmett como tu legítimo esposo durante toda la eternidad?

—Si… acepto—y según estas palabras iban saliendo por mis labios, sentía como el gran nudo que tenía en la boca del estómago se iba deshaciendo rápidamente.

—Pues con el poder que se me ha sido otorgado, yo los declaro marido y mujer—el anciano hizo una pequeña pausa, para después dirigirse a Emmett—Ya puedes besar a la novia.

Y mi nuevo y flamante esposo no tardó ni tres segundos en obedecer.

Nuestros labios chocaron con furia, con pasión, con amor, en un beso seguramente demasiado apasionado para el lugar donde nos encontrábamos. Pero nosotros éramos así, hielo por fuera, pero puro fuego por dentro.

Continuamos con nuestro beso hasta que un par de leves carraspeos y una risita nos devolvieron al mundo real.

—Esperen a la luna de miel, ¿no?—sugirió Carlisle.

Emmett soltó una de sus estridentes carcajadas, y tras darme otro beso corto en los labios, me agarró de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

—Por supuesto papá—concedió— ¿Nos vamos?—preguntó, dirigiéndose a mi.

Yo me limité a asentir con la cabeza.

— ¡Y pórtense bien!—añadió Esme justo antes de que saliéramos de la capilla.

Me giré hacia mi madre y luego clavé mis ojos en Edward, dejándole ver algunos de mis planes para las quince noches que iba a estar de viaje con Emmett.

Estoy segura de que si los vampiros hubiéramos podido sonrojarnos, la cara de Edward en ese momento no hubiera tenido precio, ya que apartó rápidamente la mirada, supongo que tratando de bloquear mi mente.

—Por su puesto mamá—respondí mientras que le guiñaba el ojo izquierdo—Por supuesto que sí.

.

.

* * *

.

Este capítulo está especialmente dedicado a **nairelena** por ser la primera en dejar la sujerencia en su review!! ^^

**_Y para todos los demás: Sigan aportando sus ideas, que prometo tratar de complacerlas todas!!_**

.

**LOS REVIEWS SON EL SALARIO DE UN FICKER**


End file.
